Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving (Source) the eighth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-fourth episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on November 29, 2012. This is the Thanksgiving episode along with Sectionals. Source Source The episode will be directed by Bradley Buecker and Co-Written by Former "House" '''Writers and new Consulting Producers Russel Friend and Garret Lerner. Source Spoilers Plot It’s time for Sectionals, and New Directions receives guidance from some of the recent McKinley graduates who volunteer to mentor the glee club during their Thanksgiving breaks. Meanwhile, Rachel and Kurt have a non-traditional holiday dinner in the Big Apple. Source With the holidays looming, several McKinley graduates return to Lima; Finn drafts his old teammates to help mentor the new New Directions through Sectionals. As Jake and Ryder’s friendship continues to grow, they put their differences aside for the good of the team. Alone together in New York, Rachel and Kurt plan for a quiet “orphan’s Thanksgiving” with unexpected results. Meanwhile, Kurt gets some sound advice from a trusted source and Rachel and Brody begin to reconnect. Source *There are some very emotional scenes. Source *This episode will feature some slaps. Source Kitty, Quinn, Santana *Quinn might make a triumphant return to interact with Kitty. Source *Quinn will take Kitty under her wing, something Santana is not pleased about. Especially after Kitty has done some bad things to Brittany. Source *Quinn will have a new boyfriend, and Santana won't like the idea. Source *Quinn might mention Rachel. Source *Quinn might be dating a Yale professor. Source. *Quinn will sing in this episode. Source *Quinn is not living the typical college experience in some ways. Source *Quinn is feeling very mature and sophisticated in Yale. Source *Quinn's appearences are not just going to be "a one episode thing", for now. Source *Quinn is having a great time in Yale and doesn't realize that she's rubbing it into Santana's face. Source *There are slaps in this episode. *Kitty looks up to Quinn and has pictures of her in her locker. Source *Quinn gives Kitty a pep talk. Source Mrs. Rose *Marley's mom will appear in this episode. Source Scenes *Lea shot a scene with Dean and Chris at Rachel and Kurt's apartment. (10/18) Source *Quinn will have a scene with Santana. Source *Quinn will be at BreadstiX with Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Finn, and Puck. Source *Cory and Blake filmed a scene together (10/19) However this could be for Dynamic Duets. Source *Cory and Dot filmed a scene together (10/19) However this could be for Dynamic Duets. Source *Naya and Cory filmed a scene in the choir room (10/23) Source *Sectionals has been filmed (10/24 and 10/25) Source Music Naya *Naya was in the studio (10/16) Source Harry *Harry was in the studio (10/16) Source Dianna and Amber *Both Dianna and Amber were in the studio (10/17) Source Lea, Chris, and Sarah *Lea shot a musical number with Chris and Sarah. (10/18) Source Source *Lea was in the studio (10/20) Source Songs All songs have been confirmed by Gleekoutbr! and Amazon. Source Source *Homeward Bound/Home by Simon & Garfunkel/Phillip Phillips. Sung by Quinn, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, and Santana. *Come See About Me' by ''The Supremes. Sung by Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. *'Live While We're Young' by One Direction. Sung by Sebastian with The Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Whistle' by Flo Rida. Sung by Hunter with The Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time' by Scissor Sisters/Promises, Promises. Sung by Rachel, Kurt, and Isabelle. *'Gangnam Style' by PSY. Sung by Tina with Kitty and New Directions. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright Source Guest Stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray. Source Source *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. Source *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington Source *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Alex Newell as Wade Adams. Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde. Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston. Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman. Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn. Source *Trisha Rae Stahl as Mrs. Rose. Source *Riker Lynch as Jeff. Source *Curt Mega as Nick. Source *William Belli as TBA Source *D.J. Pierce as Shangela Source Gallery Tumblr mc3yrkKNbA1qhyhrso2 500.jpg kurt_4x8.JPG Jose.jpg Gangnam style?.png tumblr_mc770cWcpq1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Lea4x8.jpg Dean4x8.jpg NYFilming4.jpg NYFilming3.jpg NYFilming2.jpg NYFilming.jpg A50omhjCEAA5wlB.jpg sectionals2012.jpg A56JRt2CYAEYcin.jpg A56c-LLCMAAGsWM.jpg SEEEEEEEECTIONALS.jpg Chordpeekaboo.jpg Zimage.jpg sectionals Blaine.jpg A6F Ui4CIAAEEEU.jpg tumblr_mch57wnRJ61r72ceeo1_500.jpg Schue sectionals.gif funnyCory.jpg A6fZFO-CIAEKPH9.jpg 680542342.jpg Gif13.gif Gif21.gif McHalowitz.gif GST.JPG tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco4_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco5_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco8_r1_1280.jpg WhistleT.jpg Come See About MeT.jpg Let's Have A Kiki -Turkey Lurkey TimeT.jpg Glee-4x08-1.jpg Glee-4x08-2.jpg Tumblr mdurqsEUHu1qg25zco3 500.jpg|Quinn is back tumblr_mdurqsEUHu1group.jpg|Santana, Quinn, Mike, Puck, and Mercedes comeseeaboutme.jpg|Come See About Me quinnkitty.jpg|Quinn and Kitty talking tumblr_mdutbaIKyx1r5g01uo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdutbaIKyx1r5g01uo2_1280.jpg Tumblr mbrgn7nFYU1r88pgwo1 1280.jpg|Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) is back! A5DATbaCIAIqs7K.jpg A5EL1CbCAAAGKda.jpg|link=@DiannaAgron Large2.jpg A5RNyCaCMAA7fRl.jpg|Naya and Dianna Proxy.jpg 536375_355975831160037_1394341936_n.jpg A5R3LEhCIAAcb1d.jpg proxy_2.jpg tumblr_mbyfpmKfb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbyfqnqXqG1qiicbko1_500.jpg 9658_404167452985820_761061936_n (1).jpg 284px-007~382.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages with broken file links